TikkiTikkiSeto and Mokuba
by Hikaru Hayashi
Summary: Based off of one of my favorite childhood stories! Seto is always being made fun of because of his long name, but Mokuba is always there to back him up. Could his name end up getting him in a whole lot of trouble...? R&Rno flames.{IT'S FINISHED}
1. I Hate My Name!

By Hikaru Hayashi

Story from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

I'm on spring break now, so I thought I'd write this! (Yay for spring break!)

So many people are writing stories inspired by another, like my good friend Kusaki Hayashi's _The Three-Tailed Demons Gruff _(InuYasha fanfic). So I'm writing mine!

This is based off of my favorite childhood story, Tikki-Tikki-Tembo, which is about a boy with a really, really long name and his little brother who hardly has a name at all, Chang. Going back and re-reading the story, I thought, "OH my god! The main characters are brothers who look out for each other no matter what…like Seto and Mokuba!"

Think: Little Seto and Mokuba from all those flashbacks we see in the anime.

For the sheer hilarity of the story, the boys will start off with the same names as the characters in the actual story.

Disclaimer note: I don't own Seto, Mokuba, or this story! (Or anyone else from Yu-Gi-Oh! for that matter.)

I hope you enjoy it; this is my rendition of the story, so there are a lot of things I added! Let the fanfic frenzy commence!

Tikki-Tikki-Seto and Mokuba 

Chapter 1: "I Hate My Name!"

A long time ago, in a small village in Japan, there lived a kind woman. The woman was always very troubled by her nextdoor neighbor, who though he was the emperor or something, like he ruled the whole world…but that has nothing to do with this story!

So anyway, the kind woman lived in a small cottage (A/N? 'the heck!) with her two young sons. Her youngest son (who was about 4) she didn't care much for, so she gave him a simple, insignificant name and she called him "Chang".

But Chang didn't like his name, and, living in Japan, he thought he should have a Japanese name. So he and his friends got together and thought of a name for him and they called him "Mokuba". And the name just stuck so that even his mother called him so (either way it went, she didn't care).

However, her oldest and most honored son (about 10) she practically loved to pieces, so she gave him a great big ridiculously long name because it was the tradition in her family.

And she called him "Tikki-Tikki-Tembo-no-sa-Rembo-Chari-bari-ruchi-Pip-Peri-pembo" which means "the most wonderful thing in the whole wide world!" (A/N: I'm just following the story; I don't know how accurate that really is!)

Unfortunately for him, all of his friends, and his brother Mokuba, could never remember his great big ridiculously long name and were unable to think of a clever acronym for his name either. So much that young Mokuba, as lazy as he was, began to call his brother "Nii-sama", which means "Honorable older brother".

The boys were sitting by the old well one fine day, when the oldest spoke up.

"I hate my name, Mokuba!" he said. "It's too fricking long."

"Don't worry about it, Nii-sama!" Mokuba said. "We'll think of something to call you, you can count on it."

So, from out of the blue, Mokuba and the village children thought of a name for his brother, and they all began to call him "Seto".

The boys' mother, unfortunately, wasn't too happy with this. She was troubled by her first and honored son's new nickname, and she didn't like Mokuba calling him "Nii-sama" either. So around the house, "Seto" was always called by his real name.

And he didn't like it, one bit.

Anyway, the time of the annual spring festival was rolling around. Everyone in the village loved the spring festival, where the children got to make paper lanterns, and families would watch the cherry blossoms, and, most importantly, people enjoyed… … …the food! Yes, that's right, food. These people loved to eat, and BOY could they eat. Every time the spring festival rolled around, they spent so much time preparing different meals, and at the festival, which usually lasted for 4 weeks, they would spend a lot of time eating, and they would eat so much… … …but that's another story for another day.

Three nights before the festival was scheduled to begin, the children made it a ritual to meet at the old well with their paper lanterns and the oldest child in the village (about 12 or 13) would tell the story about the well and why it's off-limits. The problem with that is…every time someone new would tell the story, they would have their own opinion about the story and would tell their rendition of it.

So all the village children met at the well with their lanterns (around about 8 o'clock) and the oldest, the village elder's grandson, 13-year old Katsuya (Jounouchi) told the spooky myth about the old well.

"So…! You wanna know the real story about this well?" he said. "The grown-ups always say it's off limits, but they never said why. Well, I know why, and I'm gonna tell you!"

"Is this story gonna be scary?" squeaked 9-year old Anzu.

"Just shut up and let him tell the story, Anzu…" Seto said, annoyed.

"At least I don't have a huge name that nobody can remember!" Anzu shot back.

"That's it!" shouted an enraged Seto while Mokuba tried to hold him back. "I don't care if she IS a girl! I'm 'onna knock the crap out of her!"

Anzu cringed. "Oh, yikes!"

"JUST SHADDAP AN' LET ME TELL THE DARN STORY!" Katsuya shouted, pretty annoyed by now. "Dang, man! Awright, where was I…? Ah, yeah!"

"My friends, this is the true story of this well! A long time ago, around this same time, all the kids like to hang around this well, just like they do now…HOWEVER…!" 

He emphasized "however" to cause suspense. It worked on everyone except Seto, who just gave him a look. "Darn it…" he mumbled before continuing the story.

"_However, the real reason that this well is off-limits is…because it's haunted!" _ Anzu and a few other girls cringed at this. "_Many years ago, a young boy with a stupid-long name, much like Seto's, fell into this well. It took a long time for someone to get him out, because every time someone tried to tell an older person, they were so worn out from saying his name, they would get tongue-tied! By the time all the older people realized what had happened…IT WAS TOO LATE!"_

All the girls (and 5-year old Yugi) screamed their heads off.

"So be careful…because the boy's spirit haunts this well, and if you're not careful…HE'LL PULL YOU IN!"

The girls and Yugi screamed again.

Seto kicked over a lantern. _"You idiot!_ That's not how the legend goes at all!"

Katsuya smirked and shrugged. "Meh! So I added a few twists. You got a prob with that, buddy!"

"Yes, I've got a problem with it! I'm sick of people making fun of my fricking name!" He kicked over another lantern.

"Stop, Seto!" Yugi shouted, his voice trembling. "It's dark enough as it is!"

"Well, ya shouldn'na got such a stupid-long name!" Katsuya sneered.

Seto growled. Suddenly, he felt Mokuba tugging on his kimono.

"Nii-sama…the legend…it won't come true, will it?" he asked, sounding terrified.

"Don't worry about it, Moki," Seto said, shooting Katsuya a dirty look. "Katsuya's just being a punk, what he does best."

"Ah, shaddap, ya freak wit ya stupid-long name."

"Argh!" Seto shouted. "_I hate my name!" _ He kicked over another lantern, causing a domino effect that knocked over the other lanterns, leaving the area pitch-dark.

"Ahh! Seto you jerk!" All the girls shouted. Yugi started crying.

"Ah, whatever…" Seto growled under his breath.

And so, all the village children went home (without their lanterns; it was so dark, they couldn't find them).

As the boys returned home, their mother was standing at the door. "There you are," she said. "You boys can't keep running off in the middle of the night like this!" she said as she brushed dust off of her oldest son' s kimono. "You could get lost, or kidnapped or who knows what! Thank goodness you're safe."

"We're both fine, Mother," Seto replied.

"Well, it's also past your bedtimes," the mother said. "Now, off to bed, both of you."

"Mother…?" Mokuba asked in a frightened voice. "I-is that old well really haunted?"

The mother stared at her youngest son for the longest time. Finally she sighed and replied, "Little One, I have no clue who told you that, but chances are they were just trying to scare you. No, it's not haunted, but it is off-limits, don't you forget that. You don't want to fall in, I'm sure. Now, I don't want you going near that well, either of you! Understand?"

"Yes, Mother," the two boys replied as they crossed their fingers behind their backs.

The two boys went to their room and got ready for bed.

"Good night, Nii-sama!" Mokuba said as he jumped into bed.

"Young Mokuba!" came their mother's call. "Address your brother by his name while in this house!"

"Good night, 'Seto'!" Mokuba said, as he sweatdropped.

"His REAL name!" came their mother's annoyed call.

Mokuba grumbled.

"It's okay, Moki," Seto said as he turned red from embarrassment. "You don't have to…"

"Yes he does!" Came mother's call again.

Mokuba crossed his arms and snorted. "Good night, Tikki-Tikki-Tembo-no-sa-Rembo-Chari-bari-ruchi-Pip-Peri-pembo!" he mumbled angrily.

"Ah! That's better…" their mother sighed, smiling a huge smile.

Seto growled. _"Argh! I **hate** my name!" _

End Chapter One

How is it so far? I added a whole lot of things that weren't the original. I thought it would be a lot more fun if I did my own rendition. Anyway, you can tell me how it was in your review. **(AND NO GOSH-FRICKIN' FLAMES! If yer gonna flame, then don' bother to review! Ya got that!) **Chapter two should be coming soon. If it doesn't, it means I got sidetracked again. Ja ne!


	2. Mokuba Falls Into the Well

By Hikaru Hayashi

Aww…come ON! Just one review? I thought this story was really cute when I wrote it. What happened? Intimidated by the "no flames" bold print? Or are you just too frickin' busy that you have no time to read my crap because I disappeared millions of years ago? Well, it don't matter 'cause I'm posting chapter 2 anyway, reviews or no reviews! Hah.

Disclaimer note: I don't own this story and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so there.

A thank you to my lone reviewer, Bass Star Cardians Webmis!

Let the frenzy commence!

Chapter 2: Mokuba Falls Into the Well 

The next day came. At this rate, it seemed that it would take forever for the festival to come, even though it was only two more days.

"I'm bored, Nii-sama," Mokuba said as they were sitting outside in the garden. "Let's go the old well."

"Mokuba!" Seto said in a surprised yet scolding voice. "Don't you remember what Mother said last night?"

"Yeah, I remember…" Mokuba said, scraping his foot across the dirt. "But, since when do we listen to Mother, anyhow?"

Seto paused and thought. "Um…never…?"

"See?" Mokuba said, while walking away. "C'mon, let's go, Nii-sama!"

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_ Seto thought as he followed his brother.

So the two boys went to the old well to kill some time.

Mokuba jumped up on the ledge and started walking around.

"_Kyotsuke'te, Mokuba," _Seto said to him. "You don't want to fall in."

"I won't…!" Mokuba said. At that moment, he lost his footing…and fell into the well! _"Whawaaaaahhh!" _

"_Mokuba!" _Seto shouted as he ran to the well. "Mokuba! Can you hear me? Are you alright!"

"I'm fine!" came Mokuba's voice, choked back with water.

"Hang in there, kid!" Seto shouted back as he ran for help.

Seto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him back to his house. His mother was doing the laundry in the stream. "Mother!" he shouted. "Mokuba has fallen into the old well!"

"The water roars, Little Blossom," the mother replied. "I cannot hear you."

So he shouted a bit louder, "Mother, my brother Mokuba has fallen into the old well!"

His mother sighed. "Oh, that troublesome boy. Quickly, my Precious, go fetch Old Man Mutoh with his ladder to get him out."

So, Seto ran to the old man's place. Yugi was in the front yard playing jump rope. "_Ohayo gozaimasu, Seto!" _ he greeted cheerfully.

"Cut the small talk, Yugi!" Seto snapped. "Where's your grandfather?"

Yugi stopped skipping. "He's inside, but he's asleep. You don't want to"

Seto started banging on the front door. "Come out now, Old Man! My little brother has fallen into the well!"

Grandpa Mutou came to the front door. "Hm…? What's all this racket? Can't an old guy get some shut eye"

"Old Man! My brother Mokuba has fallen into the well!"

"Oh-ho!" Grandpa Mutoh chuckled. "So your mother's "troublesome son" has fallen into the well!" He went back into the house, got his ladder, and went outside and closed the door. "I'll be right back, Yugi," he said as Seto was dragging him away. ("Hurry it up, Old Man!")

"Okay, Grandpa!" Yugi said as he continued skipping.

And so, Mr. Mutoh went as fast as his old legs could carry him up the hill and to the old well.

Step over step he went into the well, he picked up the small boy, and then step over step, came out of the well. He pumped the water out of him, and pushed the air into him…

Mokuba's eyes opened. "Hm! Wha happened?" he mumbled.

"Mokuba! You're okay! Oh, thank goodness!" Seto cried as he hugged his younger brother. "Don't do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Ah…! I'm sorry, Nii-sama…!" Mokuba chuckled.

And, so, Mokuba was as good as new!

A few days later, the festival began. The boys and their mother had a great time on the first few days of the festival.

End Chapter Two

… … …Yeah, you knew that was coming…so, ya might know what's coming next.

Please read, I need more reviews! Ja ne!


	3. Seto Falls Into the Well

By Hikaru Hayashi

Yay! I got another review! Keep 'em commin' please.

A shout out to Shrilanka-san! Thanks for reviewing and saying I need more reviews. You made my day! Keep reading, please!

Another shout out to silver-dagger-113! You rock! Totally! Thanks a bunch! (And if you think it's scary so far…whoa-ho!)

With that, let's begin the chapter.

Disclaimer note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, dang it.

Chapter 3: Seto Falls Into the Well 

As the end of the festival drew near, the village children got to put on their traditional skit about what the festival means to them. The younger children like Yugi and Mokuba would never get big parts, but the parts they did get, they played with energy, and practically flawless.

Katsuya, being the village elder's grandson, would always get the biggest part, but, as usual, he screwed it up and Seto, being one of the best actors, had to bail him out.

After the skit, the children would go off and do their own thing while the grown-ups got ready for the food festival.

And, forgetting the events of a couple of weeks ago, Seto and Mokuba ran to the old well.

"It's almost depressing that the festival is almost over," Mokuba sighed as he sat down at the base of the well.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Moki," Seto replied, sitting on the edge of the well.

Mokuba sighed again. "Just a few more days, and then back to reality. I wish these kinds of things would last longer."

"Me too," Seto replied, leaning back and forth, his feet dangling inches from the ground. "But, all good things must come to an end, right?"

"I suppose…" Mokuba said. "…You did really good in the skit, Nii-sama!"

"You think?" Seto said, rather nonchalantly.

"I'm serious!" Mokuba exclaimed. "You were awesome!"

"If you say so, Moki," Seto replied, still very nonchalant about the skit subject.

Their conversation went on like this for a good while, until Seto leaned back a little too far…falling backwards…and into the well!

"_Oh..! Ahhhhhgggggh!" _

"_Oh no! Nii-sama!" _Mokuba cried as he jumped up and looked into the well. "Oh no…this is just great…!" he said as he ran to get his mother.

Little Mokuba ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to his mother, who was outside by the brook watering her flowers.

"_Mother!"_ he shouted. "Nii-sama's fallen into the well!"

"The water roars, Little One," the mother replied. "I cannot hear you."

"Mother!" he shouted loudly. "My brother Se-- I mean, Tikki…peri…ruchi…whatever his name is has fallen into the well!"

The mother looked at her son in shock. "What's come over you, boy?" she snapped. "Haven't I told you to speak more clearly when you address someone? What on earth are you trying to tell me?"

Poor Mokuba. He was so frustrated and frantic that he couldn't remember his brother's name. "But, Mother! It's Seto! He's…"

"Now haven't I told you to speak your brother's real name at home? You know better than that, Mokuba!"

Mokuba began to cry. He was becoming even more frustrated and this wasn't helping. He just could not remember that great big ridiculously long name! It was pure torture. "Dear honorable mother…" he panted. "Chari-bari-rembo…tikki-tikki…pip-pip has fallen into the well!"

The mother looked at her son in disgust. "Surely an evil spirit has bewitched your tounge." She sighed. "Now, speak your brother's name clearly and with reverence. And try to get it right, please!"

Mokuba moaned loudly. _…not fair…! _he thought as he thought of poor Seto at the bottom of the well. _…it's not fair! It's just not fair! And it's all mother's fault! Katsuya was right! It's all because of my brother's stupid-long name that we're in this mess! Stupid mother must have thought she was so great giving Nii-sama a stupid-long name! And now…I might not be able to help him in time! _

He remembered how much his brother hated his name. Nonetheless, in order so save him, he would have to get it right.

Upon finally being able to remember his brother's great big ridiculously long name, Mokuba took a deep breath, bowed his head clear to the ground, and spoke slowly…very…slowly: "Honorable Mother…Tikki-Tikki-…Tembo-…no-sa-…rembo-…chari-bari-…ruchi-…Pip-peri-…pembo is at the bottom of the well."

The mother dropped her watering can and gasped. _"Oh no!" _ She cried. "Not my first and most honored son, heir of all I possess! Not my precious! Oh!…Quickly, my child! Run and fetch Old Man Mutoh to get him out! _Hayaku!" _

Now that his mother had finally gotten the picture, she was on her way to the well. Mokuba ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the Mutoh family's place. Yugi was in the front yard playing hopscotch with 6-year old Shizuka, Katsuya's younger sister. His grandfather was asleep under a tree.

"_Konnichi'wa, Mokuba!" _ Yugi greeted as he was hopping. _"O-genki desu ka?" _

"Yugi, I'd really love to stay and chat, but this is kind of urgent!" Mokuba said as he ran to the tree to wake up the old man.

"Um, Mokuba, I wouldn't…"

"_Mr. Mutoh! Mr. Mutoh! Wake up! My brother Seto has fallen into the well!" _ Mokuba shouted as he shook the old man, trying to wake him.

"So, it's Seto's turn now, is it?" Yugi said as Shizuka took her turn. "Wow, you brothers sure get in a lot of trouble!" He sighed dreamily. "I wish I had a brother…"

Grandpa Mutoh snorted. "…Hm? Oh, look what you've gone and done…you awoke me from my nap! I dreamed I had found my youth again…and there were all of these beautiful women! Now, if I fall asleep again, perhaps I will return."

"Please, Mr. Mutoh! My brother Seto has fallen into the well!"

Grandpa Mutoh looked at him in confusion. "Hm…? What?"

Oops. Mr. Mutoh, like many of the grown-ups in the village, did not know about Seto's nickname. That means he had to say that great big ridiculously long name all over again.

_No! _ Mokuba thought as he moaned in agony. _Not again! This just isn't fair! Blast it all! _ His thoughts returned to his visual of Seto at the bottom of the well. He was frightened. It might already be too late.

"Well…if it's nothing important…" Mr. Mutoh said as he got ready to fall asleep again. "I'd like to get back to all of those fine chicks, so if you don't mind…"

"No! Wait! Uh…" Mokuba shouted. "Tikki-tikki…no…chari…ruchi…pip has fallen into the well!"

Again, Mr. Mutoh looked at him in confusion. Yugi kind of chuckled. This was something he would tease Mokuba about for the rest of his life. _If he doesn't know his own brother's name…_ Yugi thought, _there sure as heck isn't hope for the rest of us!_

"I don't…" Mr. Mutoh said as he watched Mokuba trying to carry his ladder all by himself. Yugi found this whole spectacle amusing. Shizuka tapped him, letting him know it was his turn.

"Please, Mr. Mutoh…!" Mokuba whined as he tried to carry the heavy ladder. "Please help my brother out of the cold well."

Finally understanding what Mokuba was saying, he replied. "Ho-ho! So…your mother's 'Precious Pearl' has fallen into the well!" He stood up and picked up the ladder (with Mokuba still hanging on to it). "I won't be gone long, Yugi. You and Shizuka try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Grandpa!" Yugi said as Mokuba dragged his grandfather away ("Hurry! Before it's too late!").

Mr. Mutoh went as fast as his old legs could carry him up the hill to the old well, where Mokuba's mother was already waiting. It looked as though she was trying to talk to Seto at the bottom of the well (though he probably couldn't hear her).

She looked up. "Well, it's about time you got here, Old Man!" she said as she pushed him towards the well. "Now get your tail down there and get my son, this instant!"

"Alright, alright, hold your horses…" Mr. Mutoh said as he placed the ladder into position. Then, step over step, step over step, he went into the well. He picked up the boy, then, step over step, step over step, he came out of the well.

The old man was startled when the mother grabbed her unconscious son from his arms. "Get out of here, Old Man!" she shouted.

Mr. Mutoh scoffed. "Oho…so **that's** how it is, eh?" he mumbled.

"Oh, my poor son! My precious!" The mother cried as she fell to her knees, holding her son.

Mokuba touched his brother's hand. It was pale and felt very cold. "…Nii-sama…?"

Mr. Mutoh stared with a paranoid look. He picked up his ladder and started to walk away.

The woman looked up. "Where do you think you're going, Old Man!" she snapped. "Get over here and revive my son!"

"Sheesh, make up your dang mind…!" Mr. Mutoh muttered as he turned back around. "Hmph. I'm getting too old for all of this…"

The Old man (unwillingly) walked back over to the family and knelt down beside the boy. Then he pumped the water out of him, and pushed the air into him.

_Please…please wake up, Nii-sama! _

The poor mother began to weep. "If he doesn't wake up, Old Man, I'm taking it out on you!" she cried.

"All right, dang it! Hold your horses!" he shouted. Poor Mr. Mutoh. He continued to pump the water out of the unconscious boy. "Ungrateful woman…" he muttered, "I ought ta just let the boy die…!"

Now it was Mokuba who was starting to cry. _Don't die, Nii-sama…! Please…please don't die…_

_I…I was jealous of you, Seto! I was so jealous! I knew Mother liked you better because you're the oldest. Everything you did, she would praise you for, even when you admitted it wasn't your best work. What did I ever get? Nothing but "Do your best" or "That's not right, Little One" and even "No, that's not it. You could learn a lesson from your brother!" And I hated hearing it! _

_You were the only one who ever accepted me…you were the only one who ever acknowledged me…you cared for me when nobody else did. You are the only person who's ever understood me…if you leave me now…I…_

Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked over to them and knelt down next to his brother. He raised his fists into the air.

"Huh!" his mother sniffled. "Son, what're you…!"

"_You can't die, Seto!" _Mokuba shouted as he brought his fists down onto his brother's chest. The impact, which must have jump-started Seto's heart, caused him to cough and gasp for air.

"Now, wake up!" Mokuba said.

As if right on cue, Seto's eyes slowly opened. "…Oh…wha…?" he stammered.

Their mother cried with joy. "My son! My son! He's alive!" She cradled her son's head. "Oh, my Precious!"

"Hmph…" Mr. Mutoh mumbled as he stood up, picked up his ladder, and walked away. "I coulda done that…ungrateful impatient family…"

"…H-huh? Mother…" Seto stammered. "Wha happened…?"

"Oh, _daijoubu, _sweetie," his mother said, stroking her son's chestnut brown hair. "You're going to be all right now…and it's all thanks to your **wonderful **little brother! He was so brave!"

Mokuba jumped. His mother had never called him "wonderful" before. He had just received his first compliment from somebody other than Seto. He beamed and hugged his mother. "Aww…shucks, Mother!" he said, bashfully kicking the ground and blushing madly.

End Chapter Three

That took forever to finish, but here's chapter three. One more chapter to go! The next chapter is sort of like an Epilogue. So, wanna know what happens about Seto's stupid-long name? Read the next chappy! For now, review please. Ja ne!


	4. Epilogue

By Hikaru Hayashi

Sorry it took so long for me to get back to this one! I was caught up in so many things…like school…and homework…

But, for those of you who have been waiting (or rather, those who care), here is the final chapter! (If it's short, I'm so sorry!)

Disclaimer note: This is my 3rd completed fic (including a one-shot). I am proud of myself for reaching this goal. Despite this fact, however, I still **do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **(Dang it all…).

Chapter 4: Epilogue 

The rest of the festival went by. Unfortunately, because of the well incident, Mokuba's brother ended up missing the rest of the festival. All because of his great big ridiculously long name. In about a week, he was as good as new!

Unfortunately, because he missed the end of the festival, he was also very pissed off. ("Darn it all! _I hate my name!" _"Don't worry, Nii-sama! There's always next year!")

However, bad consequences don't always come with bad events. The family learned many important lessons after the last well incident.

Mokuba learned that no matter what other people think of you, you can always accomplish great things to show them up and prove that they're dead wrong.

Mokuba's older brother, Seto, learned that sometimes, it is good to do what people tell you, even when it takes the fun out something. He also learned to stay away from wells (he never went back, I'll tell you that much).

And their mother learned the most important lesson of all: That all your children, oldest or youngest, can achieve great things, and that it is better that all your children have nice, little, easy-to-remember, short names instead of great big ridiculously long names that not even your little brother can remember and so that they don't get teased. It saves everyone some grief.

So, from that day forward, Mokuba's brother was always called "Seto".

And he liked a lot!

And, so, the moral of this tale is quite simple. No, it's not "don't give your children great big ridiculously long names" and it's not "when something goes wrong, just blame your no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather" (though that has nothing to do with the story anyway).

The moral of this story is: STAY AWAY FROM WELLS! Especially ones that happen to have WATER at the bottom of them, or ones that just happen to TRANSPORT YOU THROUGH TIME! No matter what kind, the message is clear, no well is a good well.

And that, my friends, is that.

The End!

My third completed fic::Cheers: I'm so happy!

I'm sure you all caught my allusions to _InuYasha _and the book _Holes._ If you didn't, well, I just told you!

This might well be the shortest chapter I've ever written. _Gomen nasai! _

But this is it. Questions? Comments? Anything? (Anything but flames!). Say so in your review please. See you next story. Ja ne!


End file.
